villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Selena Izzard
Selena Izzard is the secondary antagonist of the dark fantasy novel The House With a Clock in its Walls and its 2018 film adaption of the same name. She is an evil witch and the wife of the warlock Isaac Izzard, who helped him create the doomsday clock, in order to bring about the end of the universe. In the 2018 film adaptation, she is portrayed by . In her disguises, she is portrayed by Colleen Camp (In Mrs. Hanchett's form) and Lorenza Izzo (In Lewis's mother's form). Biography In both versions, Selena is portrayed as an evil witch who is the wife of the similarly evil warlock Isaac Izzard, who helped him using dark magic to create the doomsday clock, which would bring about the end of the universe and allow them both to live together in immortality. In the novel, she is already deceased before the start of the story and is the spirit raised from the grave unknowingly by Lewis on Halloween night. However, in the film, Selena was falsely believed to be deceased but had in fact survived when Issac died when experimenting, and murdered and using magic, took the form of Jonathan's next door neighbor, Mrs Hanchett in order to keep her identity hidden before her husband's return. In the film, she is shown to be a skilled shapeshifter, and she also took the form of Lewis' deceased mother and visited him in his dreams, and persuaded him to steal Jonathan's secret book of necromancy in order for him to raise her husband back from the dead. She is also shown to own a pet mouse as her familiar, which helps do her evil bidding. In the film, her disguise is uncovered when Isaac returns to reclaim Jonathan's house, and she transforms into her true self in front of Lewis and reveals she also impersonated his mother. After Jonathan, Florence and Lewis are taken by Isaac's enchanted puppets, she and Isaac imprison them in a room and threatens to release a caged Lewis onto a bed of spikes, killing him. However, Florence manages to magically overpower her and they all manage to escape. After Florence, Jonathan and Lewis manage to defeat the enchanted puppets and pumpkins, Selena goes with her husband, through the secret passage under the boiler to fully unleash the clock's power. When Lewis approaches them, she tells Lewis she admires him and offers to be his mother, but he refuses. When Lewis manages to stop the gears of the clock using his 8-ball, Selena and Isaac are both magically blasted by Lewis into the clock's gears and are then blasted by its magic, they both de-age and incinerate, erasing them both from existence. Trivia *Though Isaac Izzard was the main villain of the film, Selena did most of the scheming and manipulating and was far more powerful and dangerous than Isaac. But Isaac is the main villain because he drove the plot and masterminded the events of the film. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Trickster Category:Satanism Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mutilators Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychics Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monster Master Category:Cataclysm Category:Thief